


Loaded for Bear

by Eponin



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has some fun with toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded for Bear

Vin Tanner stopped and stared at the sight in Peso's stall. He turned to look at the opening to the livery, then, shaking his head, he returned his gaze to the stall, hoping somehow that the vision would have changed. It hadn't.

There was a tiny, miniature carved horse sitting where his real horse should have been. It was painted to look like Peso. And on little Peso was a small, stuffed bear, wearing buckskins and a hat that looked just like his.

Vin turned and glared at his best friend, who was collapsed against the side of the stall, laughing his head off. "You're no help," he growled.

Chris just snickered. "He got you good this time."

Vin growled wordlessly again. He was going to kill his lover for this. He was supposed to be going on patrol. "Think I'm gonna need a raincheck on patrolling, Cowboy."

"Yep, reckon you are. Can't patrol without a horse." Chris lapsed into laughter again.

Vin stalked into the stall and picked up the tiny horse and bear. Resting in the bear's paws was an envelope. Walking back out of the stall, Vin handed the horse and bear to the still laughing Chris. "Here. Hold this, laughing boy." He tore open the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper. It was nice, solid stationery; obviously Ezra's.

It contained a single line: *Can you follow the trail?*

Vin glared at the offending piece of paper.

Chris, reading it over his shoulder, snickered. "Now there's a challenge."

Vin gave him the evil eye. "Don't need no suggestions outta you, Cowboy."

Chris held the toy bear and Peso up. "Well?" he asked. Vin just rolled his eyes and stared at the floor, his eyes tracking the patterns in the dirt. Once he caught on to' Peso's trail, he turned and headed out of the stables, his eyes still on the ground. Chris followed, keeping an eye on his friend to make sure he wasn't run over while he was preoccupied.

Vin followed the trail to where it entered the alley next to the saloon. At the end of the alley, the tracks vanished. Vin blinked. He was positive he hadn't missed any signs, but there was no note for him here.

Chris cocked his head and watched his friend. "Problems?" he asked.

Vin growled at him. "Tracks disappear. Well, actually, they don't disappear so much as Peso walked backwards in his own tracks. How the hell'd he do that?" He sounded aggrieved and amazed at the same time. "Damn gambler."

Vin followed the trail back out of the alley and towards the jail, Chris snickering as he followed.

Seated in front of the jail was JD with another little Vin and Peso in his hands. Grinning, practically bouncing in his seat, he handed the little bear and horse to Vin. The note in its paws read: *Getting closer*.

Vin glared at the chortling Chris. "Yer havin' too much fun with this, Cowboy."

Chris grinned unrepentantly at him. "Hell, yes I am. This is more entertaining than Buck and his ladies!"

Vin rolled his eyes and headed off, once more following Peso's tracks.

JD burst out laughing. "Let me know where Peso ended up, Chris?" he asked. "I'm still watching these yahoos in the jail."

Chris nodded and tipped his hat at the sheriff. "Will do." And he hurried off after Vin quickly retreating form. He caught up to him on the porch outside of Nathan's clinic, holding a third bear in his hands. There was no note on this one.

Nathan, leaning on the railing, grinned at Vin. "He's leading you on a merry chase, isn't he?"

Vin finally exploded. "I'm supposed to be on patrol!"

Nate laughed. "Josiah took your patrol, Vin. Ezra made sure it was covered. He figured you'd want some time to relax after that trip to Eagle Bend you just took. Hell, that robber was enough to drive anyone crazy and you got stuck with him. He's just trying to give you a little bit of fun."

Vin blinked. "Josiah took patrol?"

Nate nodded.

"Yep," Chris put in.

"Oh. Guess I'd better move on then." Vin tipped his hat to Nathan and headed back down the stairs.

"Thanks, Nate," said Chris.

"Anytime." Nathan smiled and headed back inside the clinic. "Let me know where he finds that horse."

Vin found himself at Josiah's church next; the little horse was snuggled in a corner next to the main door. He picked up the little toy and held it reverently, silently reading the note attached.

*One more* it said.

"Where to next?" Chris asked quietly from behind him.

Vin looked over at him and grinned. "Outta town, looks like. See ya when I get back?"

Chris gave him a long look, then nodded. "Be careful. And take a horse!"

Vin grinned. "I'm takin' Chaucer," he replied.

Chris laughed and waved him on his way.

Ten minutes later, Chaucer was saddled and Vin was headed out of town. The tracks he had found confirmed his guess, Ezra and Peso were at the old spring they had found. It was a beautiful little oasis that was amazingly well hidden from prying eyes. The two lovers had discovered it earlier that spring, and had often found excuses to sneak away together to their little corner of paradise.

It was a half hour's ride from town, and Vin arrived dusty and ready to stop moving. It had been a rather unexpected morning.

Ezra was lounging up against a shady tree, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his hat tilted low on his head against the burning sun. Peso grazed next to him. Vin shook his head at the picture of ultimate laziness his lover portrayed. Silently he crept up to the gambler and reached over to pull his hat off. Before his hand could reach that black garment, however, Ezra's head shifted and sparkling green eyes peered up at him.

"Morning!" Ezra said cheerfully.

Vin glared at him. "Ya made me get dusty," he growled.

Ezra snickered. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Vin stared at him, then, unable to help himself, he burst out laughing. "Yeah, well. It seemed ta fit."

Ezra grinned and, quick as a striking snake, wrapped his arms around Vin's lower legs and pulled the tracker down on top of him.

Vin blinked in startlement, then grinned. "Ya could have just asked. I woulda come, ya know."

Ezra shrugged. "You looked like you needed to relax, Vin. As cool and collected as you always are, even I could see you were stressed when you returned last evening. This seemed like fun." Then he grinned. "Besides, I owed you for knocking me off Chaucer last month."

Vin grinned. "I thought you got me back fer that with the spyglass?"

"That was just the warm-up."

Vin laughed. "Well, now I need a bath, Ez."

"Easily remedied. There is a warm spring over there." He pointed to the spring behind them.

"Yep."

"Would you need some help then?" Ezra asked.

"Probably. Can't reach all those dusty spots on my back."

Ezra grinned. "Shall we then?" he asked, and they headed for the stream and their own brand of relaxation.

* * *

Later, sated and snuggled together on a bedroll, Vin sleepily asked, "Ezra?"

"Yes?"

"How the hell did you get Peso to walk backwards in his own tracks?"

Ezra grinned. "Why, I bribed him, of course!"


End file.
